


Wanda dan Vision

by yucc



Series: satu irama [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Wanda mengenakan terusan kuning, Vision duduk di sofa, dan mereka menonton film bersama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [marvel, scarletvision, kuning] untuk kak esu.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Captain America: Civil War** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Anthony dan Joe Russo_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Pertama kali Vision menembus dinding kamar Wanda, teman Avengers-nya itu baru saja selesai mengenakan pakaian dalam.

Vision dapat melihat pipi Wanda yang mulai merona. Ia juga sekilas menangkap wujud terusan berwarna kuning lembut terhampar di atas kasur Wanda, sebelum buru-buru meninggalkan kamar Wanda melalui dinding. Meski umurnya belum terlalu lama di dunia, Vision memahami bahwa terlihat ketika berganti pakaian bukan sesuatu yang lazim untuk dilihat oleh sesama manusia lainnya.

Dari kamar Wanda, Vision berpindah ke ruang media di markas Avengers. Ia menyetel salah satu film yang menurut Sam Wilson "pasti akan membuatnya sesenggukan". Vision tidak yakin akan "sesenggukan", tapi ia tetap menonton Titanic yang Sam Wilson maksud.

"... Vision."

Sisi sofa di samping tempat Vision berdiam terasa ditekan. Wanda duduk tepat di sebelah Vision.

"Wanda. Halo," kata Vision. "Maaf," lanjutnya. Vision berusaha berbicara dengan nada termenyesal yang ia mampu buat.

Wanda mengulas senyum kecil. "Aku dapat mengerti. Lain kali, gunakan pintu saja, oke?"

Vision mengangguk. Android berkulit merah muda itu tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada mata hijau Wanda. Setiap kali Vision menatap mata Wanda, ia menemukan keindahan yang sama dengan yang pernah ia temui di pertemuan pandangan mereka sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Warna kuning sesuai untuk dirimu, Wanda."

Pipi Wanda merona kembali, warna yang sama dengan yang Vision lihat selintas di kamar Wanda.

"... Titanic, huh?"

"Kata Sam Wilson, film ini akan membuat penontonnya 'pasti sesenggukan'."

Wanda tertawa pelan.

"Mari kita lihat bersama-sama kalau begitu."

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
